The invention is relates to a compressor and turbine wheel for a secondary air feed device wherein the compressor and turbine wheel are in the form of a single component.
A secondary air feed device for an internal combustion engine, which has a compressor driven by a turbine via a shaft in order to allow additional air to be introduced onto the exhaust-gas side of the internal combustion engine by means of the compressor, in particular in the starting phase of the internal combustion engine, is already known (DE 199 37 781 A1). The addition of air to the exhaust gas leads to oxidation of the hydrocarbons and carbon monoxides remaining in the exhaust gas and consequently to a reduction of the exhaust emissions from the internal combustion engine. The compressor is driven via the turbine, which is for its part driven by the pressure difference in the induction section compared to the environment, which is caused by the throttle valve. The compressor and the turbine each have a bladed rotor, each being secured to a shaft of the secondary air feed device.